


Gli occhi di Vegeta

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Angelo azzurro [8]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Flash Fic, Monologue, Romantic commedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Double-drabble mancata].[Pre-cyborg].Bulma dice al suo vecchio amico Goku i vari motivi per cui Vegeta è incredibile.





	Gli occhi di Vegeta

Gli occhi di Vegeta

 

Bulma intrecciò le dita e si appoggiò alla parete di casa Son.

"Vegeta è incredibile. Lo so che non dovevo ospitarlo, ma non me ne pento" sussurrò. Sospirò ripetutamente. Goku aprì la vaschetta di gelato sul tavolo.

\- Ci vuole proprio tra un allenamento e l'altro - pensò.

“Ha degli occhi quasi orientali, come pozzi neri e profondi in cui precipitare. Ogni emozione che finisce in essi invece di riflettersi viene assorbito e precipita nel suo dolore. Così ammalianti e pericolosi, universi a sé. Mi sono innamorata di quegli occhi stupendi, mi lascia senza fiato. Un buio che potrebbe cancellare l’universo e mi fa perdere. Non ho mai provato niente di simile, non mi sogno nemmeno di toccarlo, ma vivrei guardando i suoi occhi. Eppure so che da trasformato sarebbero così limpidi, perché è disarmante come vuole diventare supersaiyan …”. Proseguì Bulma.

Goku si portò la vaschetta di gelato al cioccolato alle labbra e versò il contenuto squagliato direttamente in bocca, alcuni rivoli sfuggirono scendendo lungo il mento colando fino a macchiargli i vestiti. Socchiuse gli occhi e guardò Bulma, l’amica d’infanzia aveva gli occhi azzurri brillanti e le gote arrossate. Alzava e abbassava le braccia, il petto le si alzava e abbassava affannoso e il tono della sua voce era alto.

“ … ogni cosa non ha più senso …”. Continuò la donna.

-Anche io ho gli occhi neri e non sono diversi, ma tutte queste cose non me le dici mai nessuno –rifletté Son.

 


End file.
